User talk:Andrealinia970
Rare Monsters & HP Values So as we noted before, the Rare Monsters have differing HP values. Since we want to just keep one HP value on the main page instead of having a minimum and maximum I've set up the discussion pages on Dominator and Bloodthirsty Beast to be a place to record the exact approximate HP values that we obtain. That way we can have a middle figure on the main page, but if someone wants to see the exact span, they can see the results that we have all obtained and add their own to it. Anyone disagree or really not like this idea? Andrealinia970 22:51, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::That seems a sensible way to go. I suggest adding BR too, as although I believe rare monsters don't scale, it can't hurt to record as much data as we can. ::I'll start going through my notes, I can add in data for old encounters, mostly multiple fights (25 for Opiliones - love that Cavalry Call). ::Ferret37 23:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC). :::: Okies ^_^ I'll add in the BR that I am to the ones that I've done. Andrealinia970 23:17, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Just curious I don't know for sure how to go about doing this but a person on Game Faqs made some really nice maps for The Ancient Ruins here is the link for where they are kept at http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/xbox360/game/939444.html Eagle0585 02:41, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :The maps are nice and all, the only problem is the stuff on gamefaqs are copyrighted, so unless the owner is willing to share it here, then we can't really do much Sarmu 02:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, unfortunately we're not allowed to put anything copyrighted on the wikias as wikias are basically free resources so anyone can come along and take an image (unless we've been given permission to use copyrighted images). What we can do for maps. What we can do, if someone has a digital camera at hand, is take an picture of the map from the game and divide that up into grid sections (so it matches with all the other location maps) and do it that way. Andrea 10:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::That is kinda what I figured but I thought I would just ask. Eagle0585 22:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It might not be too difficult to generate the map with the ascii art Sarmu 23:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) New logo and skin? Hi Andrealinia. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. The Last Remnant Wiki is doing very well these days - almost 3,000 articles and 150,000 pageviews/day. I specialize in designing logos and custom skins, and I wanted to offer to give TLR Wiki a new look that you can be proud of. I'm leaving this message with each currently active admin and asking that you reply on my local talk page with any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. Only you and Sarmu replied, but since you both are interested in a new custom skin, I'm going to start working on it tomorrow. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::New logo and skin is now up and running. I also uploaded a new favicon, but that takes a while to show up. Feel free to leave any feedback or suggestions on my talk page under the previous discussion. JoePlay (talk) 22:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Main page design Hi again, just wanted to bring your attention to this post I made on the main page's discussion page regarding a redesign. JoePlay (talk) 20:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Last Remnant Wiki featured I wanted to let all the admins know that The Last Remnant Wiki will be featured in the upcoming first issue of the Wikia Gaming Community Newsletter as an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank, also known as Search Engine Optimization. To make sure everything is ready for the feature, I just made one last edit to the main page to remove a few unnecessary things (links from some of the text at the top, the Gaming footer, and some text from the 'How to participate' section). Most likely the newsletter will be posted at the Gaming hub, but if not, I'll let you know where to find it. You've all done an excellent job. Congrats on the feature! =) JoePlay (talk) 18:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC)